diamond_thronefandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign Session Notes
Centuries have passed, and in our current time, vampires are appearing near the edges of civilization, Drow are embarking on riskier ventures to the surface, and the Shadowfell is growing in power and encroaching into the Material Plane. The King of the Diamond Throne has ordered reinforcement of current keeps and castles, construction of new keeps, and reconstruction of older ancient locations in anticipation of an upcoming assault by the Imperium of Life. Redwater Adventures Session Notes: Redwater Adventures Taking place between the 1st of Leaffall, 984GD and the 2nd of Forge's Cooling, 984GD Key events: * Assist the kobolds of Iron Hold Keep in slaying a shadow manticore. * Aid the Bloodyfoot Tribe in slaying a bulette. * Free prisoners missing from Tadium from a group of drow and bugbears. * Kill a leatherworker in Rubicon. * Infiltrate Redwater Manor to steal the Decanter of Furias with half the party being arrested. * Absconded by drow during violent storm to Velkynvelve. * Escape from Velkynvelve with other prisoners. Underdark Adventures Session Notes: Underdark Adventures Taking place between the 3rd of Forge's Cooling, 984GD and the 2nd of Deepwinter, 985GD Key events: * Find lost artifacts within ruins. * Encounter member of the Society of Brilliance. * Reach and escape Sloobludop and Demogorgon. * Travel across the Darklake. * Andr'el nearly dies from a gas spore. * Meet and join up with Fenegir. * Reach Neverlight Grove and meet Basidia. * Unearth Zuggtmoy's plans to take over underdark. * Dance in madness and escape the underdark. * Reach the town of Eastguard. Easthold Adventures Session Notes: Easthold Adventures Taking place between the 3rd of Deepwinter, 985GD and the 5th of Deepwinter, 985GD Key events: * Eldeth departs to warn King Montgomery of the demons in the underdark. * Steal a variety of goods from Eastguard. * Assist the Raven Queen's monastery in Death's Haven in rooting out bandits and undead from the Dead Hills in exchange for removal of madness. Stracili Adventures Session Notes: Stracili Adventures Taking place between the 6th of Deepwinter, 985GD and the 5th of Highmoon, 985GD Key events: * Uraelle meets emissary of the Snow Queen with a task. * Thieves Guild attacked in Local Exotic Goods. * Aymery kidnapped, Uraelle looses an eye. * Thieves Guild seizes control of Stracili's Merchant District before being overturned by the party. * Stop Those Who Hear and free Clarissa. * A fine wagon and a magical bandolier commissioned. * Relationships with Zaira and Gosta formed. * Assassination attempt against party thwarted. * Portal to Hell appears in Temple to the Wardens of Twilight, closed by party and Therai. * Ghaerleth Axom flees after party attacks Earl in his quarters. * NAGA formed. Blackstone Castle Adventures Session Notes: Blackstone Castle Adventures Taking place between the 6th of Highmoon, 985GD and the 10th of Highmoon, 985GD. Key events: * Party discovers that Blackstone Castle was built in reverence to Ashardalon, the immortal demon dragon. * Blackstone Castle is now home to Lajavara, the green dragon and her kobold servants lead by Yusdrayl. * Party given a crumbling map to Khundrukar and tasked with finding treasure for Lajavara. * Basidia and their circle now inhabit the lower level of Blackstone Castle. * Belak, a druid, has been tending something known as the Gulthias tree on the lower level. * Party discovers Sir Bradford and Sharwyn Redwater have become suplicants of a Gulthias tree. * The bodies of Sir Bradford and Sharwyn Redwater are taken to Stracili. Daramir for resurrection. * Information about the Gulthias tree is found to be held by the Blue Druids. * Oscura joins the party. Stracili Green Grass Festival Session Notes: Stracili Green Grass Festival Taking place between the 11th of Highmoon, 985GD and the 7th of Green Grass Festival 985GD. Key events: * Local Exotic Goods completes its construction. * People reportedly going missing on cold nights. * Demons rumored to still be present within town. * The bodies of Sir Bradford and Sharwyn Redwater are taken to Daramir for resurrection. * Xael receives multiple visions of a Fanged peak. * Uraelle receives an ominous message after failing to extract someone from the city for the Snow Queen. * Oscura forms contracts with Westerlies Brewery and Winter Wolf Distillery for a potential tavern. * Shatterspike and Sir Bradford's royal ring removed from Xaels possession by presumably royal casters. * A necromancer has taken residence and claimed ownership of Iron Hold Keep. * Green Grass Festival takes place. * Oscura wins the Vecna's Hand Tournament. * NAGA wins the bid for the Silver Flagon. Return to the Underdark Session Notes: Return to the Underdark Taking place between the 1st of Rainfall, 985GD and TBD.Category:Current Campaign Category:Session Notes